To adjust speed and reduce gasoline consumption, every conventional vehicle is equipped with a gear shifting mechanism. The conventional gear shifting mechanism includes a gear train, a combination of a gear train and oil channels, a combination of a pulley block and a belt, or a variable transmission sphere rotatable by a variable transmission rod. The gear shifting mechanism which includes a variable transmission sphere rotatable by a variable transmission rod is disadvantaged by high friction loss incurred in driving variable transmission. Therefore, it is important to provide a continuously variable transmission ring driving mechanism capable of reducing friction loss in order to enhance variable transmission efficiency.